


For a Price

by phoenixwaller



Series: YOI Prompts [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 19:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14455776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/pseuds/phoenixwaller
Summary: The cute man across the cafe is in crisis mode, and Victor just wants to help.





	For a Price

**Author's Note:**

> Another Tumblr Prompt. This time the request was for a coffeeshop AU.

Victor watched over the top of his computer as the cute man on the other side of the coffee shop appeared to go into meltdown mode. Half his bag had already been emptied onto the table and with each passing second he appeared to grow more frantic. 

It was the middle of the day, when most of the customers who came in left again, and there were only a few occupied tables. Everybody else appeared to be pointedly ignoring the other man’s obvious distress. However it was when he appeared to give up, draping himself across the table with a agonized sigh that Victor couldn’t hold back any longer. He stood and walked across to the table. 

“Are you ok?” Victor asked, taking a seat next to him on the bench. 

The other man shook his head. “No.”

“You appeared to be looking for something. Didn’t find it?”

Dark hair swished as the other man shook his head. “No, and I don’t have time to get a replacement either.”

“What were you looking for?”

Chocolate eyes turned up, and Victor’s breath caught in his throat. “The power cord for my computer. I’m meeting a potential client here for a presentation in ten minutes, and my computer is almost out of battery. I usually keep a spare cord in my bag, but I can’t find it.”

Victor turned to look at the computer, and noticed it was the same kind as his. He smiled. “I might be able to help you out… for a price.”

The other man’s eyes narrowed. “What do you mean… for a price?”

Victor pointed across the room. “That’s my computer, same make and model. I’ll let you borrow my power cord, if you tell me your name.”

“My name? Why do you need my name?”

Victor grinned. “Because I’d like to ask you on a date, but it helps to know your name first.”

The other man immediately blushed. “I’m Yuri,” he said softly. 

Victor’s smile widened. “Nice to meet you Yuri. I’m Victor.” He held out his hand, and after a few seconds Yuri shook it. 

“Wait right here Yuri while I grab my power cord.”

“What about… that other thing?” Yuri asked. 

Victor smiled. “I think that can wait a few minutes. You have a presentation don’t you?”

“Oh… right.”

Victor strode over to his computer and unplugged it. He carried the cord over to where Yuri was sitting and passed one end over while plugging the other into an outlet. The sigh of relief sank right into his soul.

“Crisis averted?” Victor asked. 

Yuri blushed, a beautiful contrast of color on his skin. “Yes. Thank you.”

Victor smiled. “I’ll be right over there when you’re done. I have a few hours of power so don’t worry about me running low.”

Yuri nodded and Victor returned to his own computer, where his best friend’s face filled the screen. 

“What was that about?” Chris asked. 

Victor grinned. “The most adorable man I think I’ve ever seen was in crisis mode. I had to help.”

“More adorable than me?” Chris teased, batting his eyelashes. 

“Sorry Chris,” Victor shot right back. “You’re well outmatched here.”

Chris mock gasped and clutched above his heart. “You’ve wounded me Victor.”

Victor grinned. “I’m going to ask him out.”

“Oh?”

“Well I kinda already did. At least I told him I’m going to ask him out.”

“What’s mystery man’s name?” Chris teased. 

“Yuri,” Victor said with a happy sigh. 

Chris laughed. “Oh you’ve got it bad. I’ve gotta go. Tell me his answer later, ya?”

Victor nodded. “Of course.”

The screen went dark as the call ended. 

Victor daydreamed as much as he worked, eyes drifting up every few minutes to see Yuri animatedly discussing something with the dark-haired woman that joined him. Over the course of an hour her face grew from uncertainty to approval, and both were smiling when he shook her hand as their meeting concluded. 

A few minutes later Yuri carried the borrowed cord over, a sheepish smile on his face. “Thank you,” he said, holding it out. 

Victor took the cord, letting his fingers linger on Yuri’s hands longer than was necessary. “How did you meeting go?”

“Good… thanks to you.”

Victor smiled. “I’m glad Yuri.”

The air was thick between them. 

“Why don’t you have coffee with me,” Victor said, judging that Yuri seemed to want to ease into the question that lingered on the tip of his tongue. “Let’s get to know each other a bit.”

Yuri smiled. “Ok. Let me grab my computer.”

A few minutes later they were chatting amiably across the small table, Victor’s hand creeping across until it was draped over Yuri’s. 

Talking to Yuri was easy, natural, and when the coffeeshop started to get busy near late afternoon Victor knew his instincts had been right all along. 

“Yuri,” he said softly, thumb bumping over knuckles. “I’d like to see you again. Can I take you to dinner and a movie tonight?”

A bright blush crept across Yuri’s face. “Yeah… I’d like that.”

Victor grinned. “Fantastic!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares. 
> 
>  
> 
> Head over to tumblr and yell at me about Yuri On Ice at [phoenixwaller.tumblr.com](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com)
> 
> Find my other YoI fanfics on my AO3 profile at <http://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/profile>


End file.
